The Hero of Minecraft
by sandclaw101
Summary: A boy enters a door and he has to save the world of Minecraft from the evil villain, Herobrine's father.
1. Chapter 1

"Minecraft is so fun!" said Mark "I wonder what its like if I was in Minecraft" he began to be curious.

"Really video games that is so last winter" said his sister who overall thinks shes the best. "Hey i don't care what you just said man" ahem "i'm a women" said the sister.

"oh come on Avery" said Mark.

"Well i'll be going now" said Avery as Mark placed a door in his game a door spawned in his room but he didn't notice.

When it was night time the door wasn't there it was just not there at night time. "I wonder what i'll dream next, yesterday i dreamed i could fly I wonder if I would dream a Minecraft dream" he fell asleep thinking if he would dream about Minecraft.

Mark awoke in the middle of nowhere "where am I?" said Mark.

"you are in the game of Minecraft" said a mysteriously voice

"who are you and where are you whats your name?" he began blurting out questions.

"well my name is Notch the creator of Minecraft and i'm right on top of the tallest tree, and i'm right beside you" said Notch,

Mark began looking, after about ten minutes he spotted Notch

"what took you so long?" asked Notch "you do know how to fly don't you"

"um ..."

"admit it you don't know how to fly, here i'll teach you"

"well..."

"anyway this is how you..."

"i know sort of ..." said Mark interrupting Notch

"okay then show me"

"well you do this and ..."

"you are doing it wrong man" said Notch

"this is how you do it" Notch demonstrated how to fly

"so that's how you fly"

"now you try"

"okay"

Mark finally flew when it was his ninth turn trying to fly

"wow the view is great from here!"

"now wake up from your dream Mark, oh and one more thing there is a door in your room you better check it out" Notch told him

"okay" said Mark.

Mark finally woke up and saw the door.

He went in and there was a ton of light coming from the door when he opened the door.

But then all of a sudden Avery tagged along without letting Mark seeing when he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark got sucked in a portal then all of a sudden every colors were there top to bottom side to side.

Mark began being dizzy.

But when he saw Avery in the portal he rubbed his eyes twice and he thought "maybe that is Avery maybe she saw me going in after all she always peeks in my room in the morning well at least its Saturday and no school what a relief"

He bumped on the ground and was in the middle of nowhere again.

But Avery was right beside him and Avery was sure to be really dizzy.

After a few minutes Avery woke up from the dizziness.

Mark knew that he was in the game of Minecraft because he knows what the game looks like when he plays on a world.

He told Avery that she was in the game of Minecraft to.

"Man that portal sure is dizzy" said Avery

"how can you remember you were in the portal?"

"i don't know Mr. question"

"don't you dare say that to me again" said Mark

"Hey its not my fault okay, i'm older than you Mark, like five more years older"

"three to be exact" said Mark.

"Now here a wooden sword i was getting some wood when you were still dizzy"

"how am I supposed to know how to fight with a sword?" said Avery.

"Learn how to, by yourself"

After about fifty seconds Avery knew how to fight with a sword.

Mark was building a small house near villagers.

"I better mine now and make a stone sword for Avery and one for me" said Mark.

"ahhhhh" there was a scream coming from where Avery was.

"That's definitely Avery's scream I know it when I hear it"

Mark ran and ran, it started to rain when he was running when he got to Avery she was surrounded by creepers, skeletons, zombies, and slimes.

In just a matter of time he knew Avery's sword broke.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark got out his stone sword.

He ran to the creepers and the skeletons and much more.

He fought until his sword broke.

All the monsters were aiming him when his sword broke, but just when he almost got attacked there was lightning, lightning struck the monsters and all the monsters passed away.

"Are you all right?" said a strange voice.

"Hi Notch!" said Mark.

"Hi!"

"i'm going to go with you"

"why?"

"I'm going to go with you because I need you to battle Herobrine's father" said Notch

"okay but will this be hard?"

"Of course it will what do you think!?"

"Who are you" said Notch and Avery at the same time.

"Well I am the creator of Minecraft and I suppose you are Mark's sister" said Notch

"I am Mark's sister and my name is A-A-A-A-Avery"

"well nice to meet you" said Notch.

"Okay here you guys have a sword and i'll have a stone pickaxe so I can find iron hopefully" said Mark

After twenty-six days everyone had full iron armor and iron swords except for Mark, Mark had a diamond sword.

They also finished their house, it wasn't big but it still was a home and a home is better than no home.

"Man that was some hard work" said Mark as he was falling on his bed

"hey we fought a ton of creatures" said Avery.

"Hey, if you say fighting is more hard than mining, so you mine and I fight" said Mark

"okay" said Avery.

"Guys i'm going to go on a short walk." said Notch while he was leaving.

One day passed and Avery was exhausted.

"Okay your right Mark you're right it is more hard work"

"actually it's the same I think I actually sweated the same as yesterday"

"well lets just switch and do our normal stuff" said Avery.

"Yeah that's a good idea" said Mark

"hey, Avery"

"yeah?"

"Have you seen Notch lately?"

"No"

"well he said he'd go out for a walk" said Mark.

"Do you think he's been kidnapped?" said Avery.

"Well there's only one way to find out" said Mark

"lets go outside and search" said Avery.

"Okay."

They both went out the door and began searching for Notch


	4. Chapter 4

Notch was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where hes gone to" said Mark

while he was thinking a creeper was trying to blow up but couldn't blow up.

All of a sudden Avery was punching the creeper until her hand was sore.

Mark looked behind him, he saw Avery's hand was red

"how does your hand get red in a game!?"

"I don't know!"

"Well I have nothing to do about i..."

"ow that hurt i hate cactus why did I make cactus in the game!"

"I know that voice when I hear it" said Mark.

Mark started shouting on top of his lungs.

"Is that you Notch!"

Notch was actually there but he didn't answer because he thought someone else is trying to capture him instead of rescuing him.

"Well I had enough monsters (known as Mobs) circling me and putting me in jail but I knew I had a pickaxe in my inventory." Notch said in his head.

Mark said something that got Notch's attention.

"Blah blah blah Notch!"

He definitely knew that was Mark because that was the secret code that Notch made up.

Know your probably wondering, "when did they make up that word and why did they say the word know?" Well they didn't tell you until know, is because it was a secret and when they met they made up this word if there was an emergency and once again we didn't tell you until know.

Avery saw Notch in the distance so did Mark.

He was waving at them and was sprinting for one whole minute.

Their house was a little far away but not too far away so they went to their house and went to sleep.

"Good night" said everyone one by one.

later that night they were fast asleep like Sloths.

In the morning everyone said they had a dream, a dream that Herobrine's father was going to strike any time.

But are the dreams true?

Mark and the others were thinking and after awhile they were done thinking and did their duties outside.


	5. Chapter 5

For the past five days everything was quite for the three it was scary for them since they were in survival mode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT IS HAPPENING AHHHHHHHHHH!?" said Avery.

Just then a fire ball shot out in the air and was toward the house.

It hit the house and everyone got flung out into the air.

Notch hit a tree, Avery dived into the water like a pro, and Mark landed on Steve.

"Hi, sorry to bump you off the village" said Mark

Then Mark had a headache and he was seeing the future he saw that he was the chosen one to beat Herobrines father and save the world of Minecraft.

The thing that broke Marks headache was that Steve said "are you okay?"

Quickly Mark said "oh...um yeah i guess."

Meanwhile Avery and Notch found a village and they went in a house that did not look like there was a villager inside, and when they went in a blinding flash of light blurred their eyes then the door slammed shut by itself and Notch and Avery was gone completely gone.

The next morning Steve went out the door and murdered some cows so he could get leather for Mark.

At 12:00 in the morning Mark asked Steve what his name was and he replied to him "Steve" and Mark said to him back was "my name is Mark."

1 hour later Steve gave Mark full leather armor and a sword a wooden sword.

Mark was getting worried about Avery and Notch he thought they were lost or captured and they could be hungry for a long time and die.

A villager came in and said to them "I am the wizard, a good wizard in this village."

"What brings you here?"

"Shut up Steve one messes with the wizard since I am the only wizard in the whole universe!"

"Don't you mean the whole world?"

"I tell you there are aliens on Mar..."

"Yeah I don't care about aliens."

"Well since i'm here...i'll capture you!"

Steve quickly dodged the bag and got out his diamond sword and tried to beat up the wizard while Mark was starring at them battling.

Steve eventually won and the wizard got to deserve what he had to have plus he copied Harry Potter's magic words.

Then Steve quickly buried him into the ground harshly and hoped he will never come back to life.

Meanwhile Notch and Avery was in the nether where Herobrine's father's home was.

"So I killed my son and my wife then i made the nether The End" said Herobrine's father said rapidly.

"So can you say that again?" said Notch.

"No!"

"And now go get e'm my minions and d what ever you want to the two people in that cage over there, but I was just kidding about the anything you want to do to them thing you only have two choices cut the chain and murder them or just tell me to beat them up from me."

Right when the minions decided what they should do to them and attacked a bolt of lightning or thunder whatever it is made all the minions broke into pieces like they were glass.

then a shadow appeared and then the shadow disappeared in the distance and there it was him Herobrine himself right in front of his father.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you alive!, you're supposed to be dead!" Herobrine's father.

"Well I didn't die when you thought I did and when you left me abandoned, an old lady found me and took care of me for 10 years and then the old lady died because of cancer and then I had to take care of myself and when I was 12, I found our house and it had only little pieces of wood and I saw mom lying there dead with a note on her hand and it said that my father killed mom and he went in the nether and now that i'm 15 with my lightning stick I will fight until the end and the only thing I can remember that my mom said is that never give up to try"

"Shut up, shoot fireballs my minions!"

Avery burst into tears hearing the horrible story about Herobrine and when Avery turned to Notch's cage he wasn't there and when she looked back to Herobrine the cage was open and the nether portal was under Avery and when she was about to jump a fireball was aiming at her she closed her eyes tightly and when the fireball looked liked it missed another fireball aimed for her and when the fireball got close Mark quickly hit the fireball with an iron sword and it hit Herobrine's father right in the eye.

"That's what you get for messing around with my sister!"

Herobrine, in the other hand he was destroying the minions.

Herobrine's father hit Herobrine with a fireball and Herobrine hit the ground really hard and then he stood up and tried to punch Herobrine's father but he flew up in the air from a single flick he kept trying and trying until he fell to the ground disappeared from thin air and the only thing that was part of his body was a single bone.

Steve quickly went to Herobrine's father's back and beat him up with a diamond sword but when he almost died he turned bigger and bigger until he was a size of a giant he ordered all the pigmen ghasts and blazes they went to kill them all but when they were an inch away an orange cat had a diamond sword the cat made all the monsters fall down then he got out his bow and arrow and defeated the ghasts.

Mark then realized something about the cat he was Stampy the true hero famous minecraft player of all time.

Stampy quickly back stabbed Herobrine's father and saved the day but when Herobrine's father died at least we thought he died he became serious really serious about battling he quickly kicked Stampy and Stampy flew to the lava and died Mark decided to help the friends when mark had his iron sword out Steve got shot by a fireball and fell in a wall he fell and died Mark had enough of everything there was killed from Herobrine's father he came charging to Herobrine's father but he got punched and almost fainted but then three balls came to him and there were different colors for each of them one color was blue, another was white, and the last one was orange they went into Marks body then Mark had this extremely golden color when his eyes opened it was white and he had a diamond chestplate he turned back and nodded to Avery and Notch then he went toward Herobrine's father and in one shot he tumbled over and died Mark destroyed the nether and when he did that stuff he came into his original version the three quickly went in the portal and broke the portal when they were in the peaceful world.

Months later the three buried Herobrine Stampy and Steve underground 5 blocks down then they covered the hole and put roses around them and put trees on all the graves.

Everyone burst into tears.

"I miss them so much." said Mark

Notch then made a portal to the real word for Mark and Avery they went in and came back to Mark's room.

To that day nobody forgot the three who died in the nether.

They were a true hero.

The End


End file.
